Looking for an Answer
by This is My Life92
Summary: Two demon girls became orphans at youth.Later they meet Hiei and Kurama. Can Kurama and Hiei change these two girls' lives forever despite their scarred past?
1. Lost and Found

~~~~~~~~~~~Once Lost Now Found~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Warning: In later chapters there will be a lemon scene. Just so you know I will be trying super hard to make it non-hentai. If it is too explicit please tell me so in your reviews.  
  
Nikore's POV  
  
"Father! Mother! Don't go!" I cried and at the same time was holding my toddler sister." I'm sorry dear", said mother" But we have to go fight the enemy. We probably won't come back, if we don't please take good care of your younger sister, Ana. We love you". She gave me a locket that had her and my father's picture in it and put another one around Ana's neck. "Don't forget us, Nikore and Ana. I started to cry when my parents left the house. Immediately I heard yells and screams. Then I saw a dark light. I knew that our parents were dead. That was mother's Dragon of the Darkness Flame. I took Ana to get our swords, cloaks, weapons, two bags, and some food. We were going to run away before the enemy came to get us, like they got our parents. I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I ran and ran until it got dark. I was exhausted. And Ana was already fast asleep. I watched our surroundings until I was absolutely sure no would come. I did not sleep well that night. We were out alone in Makai until Ana was about 100 years old then one night it happened. When I woke up I was in a room. Ana was sleeping soundly in the bed beside me. And we were in silky, elegant, white sleeping gowns, instead of our torn battle clothes. I heard someone walking towards the room that we were in and I quickly got a talisman ready I added something to it quickly in blood and got prepared to hurl it at the offender if needed. It was a freezing talisman it would freeze whoever it touched. Then, what I least expected to see, was a floating baby!! As he came into the room he saw my freezing talisman, and he yelled, " STOP! Put that down! I'm not here to hurt you!" I slowly put it away. And tied my bandana around my forehead. "Who are you?" I demanded." I am Koenma, Prince of the Spirit Realm. I am here to tell you where you are." he replied "Go ahead then talk" I told him. "You are in The School of Young Demons and Apparitions." He said." What the Hell?" I asked sounding confused. "I said The School of Young Demons and Apparitions." Koenma repeated." I brought you here. You need to go on to breakfast." I then turned around because Ana was stirring from her sleep." Hey Nikore. Where are we?" she said sleepily. "The School of Young Demons and Apparitions." I said. "Here are your uniforms." said Koenma out of the blue." Thanks "I said, but not be fore adding, "Toddler". He changed into his Teenage and I just said "Never mind." Ana and I went to that school for 10 years. We developed our fire abilities and I actually did the best in my class so the teacher taught me advance spells and curses. We both graduated top in our classes .One day when we were sparring, Koenma introduced us to four boys who he said came to watch us fight. They were looking for two more fighters to be on their team. So we went to the attack proof gym. It could stand any attack and not fall down. So we walked to the middle and Koenma plainly said. "Begin". I took a battle stance and so did my little sister. I made the first move. I yelled "DANCE OF EVERLASTING FIRE!!!!" I started to wave my arms and hands in a mystical-like way. Fire started to surround both my hands and wrists. I then gathered my blazing attack in the palms of my hands and hurled it at my younger sister, with that done, I immediately lifted up part of my dress and picked one of the talismans that were tied around my leg. It was the freezing talisman and I ran through my own attack so I could get to her before it did I stuck it on Ana and then she was frozen, she couldn't move at all. I moved out of the way just in time for my attack to hit her. It made a direct hit. But then Ana yelled, "WHIP OF HATRED!" I just said "Oh no" The audience was waiting to see what her attack would do. A stupid looking boy (guess who) was already mesmerized by my attack. It had so much energy in it that he was knocked unconscious. "I'm in deep trouble now! "I kept on saying to my self... 


	2. Pain and Misery

Once Lost Now Found  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hkausho  
  
Chapter two: Pain and Misery  
  
All of a sudden there was this stinging feeling all over me. I felt all of my fear,memories,and secrets leaving my .The tip of the whip touched my ankles, then it stared to grow longer and wind itself around my feet,legs,waist,hands,wrists,arms and my chest. Only my neck and head were not covered up. The next thing I saw was a black aura forming in front of me. It turned red the blue. My pupils dilated. And my eyes were almost expressionless. I was hoping never to witness my horrible memories again. But, I did. I started to see mother and father leave. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!"I was screaming a high-pitched scream filled with terror. Tears were streaming down my face. I saw all of my memories and fears that caused me great pain. Pain. That's all that I felt. Pain, and sorrow. I was reliving the worst times of my life. I couldn't stand it. The tears on my face were turning to blood. Kurama saw the tears. "It must be those memories that made her the cold, unwelcoming person that she is." he said. Yusuke saw my once beautiful crimson eyes ,now a ghostly white .It almost scary and it was already quite disturbing. I started to call out names. Names of my loved ones that I had lost ."MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FATHER!!!!! NOOO!!!! "While I was watching my memories it was also taking much of my energy. Ana looked at me. She looked up to me and now she was torturing me with my worst memories that she couldn't even remember. It hurt her not remembering her parents but it hurt me more. It hurt me more because I knew them longer and I saw them die. She said" That's enough. "Her whip uncoiled itself from my damaged .I let out a gasp. Ana ran to catch me. When she caught me she gently laid m down outside of the arena. Everyone ran from the stands to see if I was okay. I slowly opened my eyes, the color was slowly coming back to them.My breathing was very heavy and uneven. I closed my eyes. Kurama said "She'll be fine she just needs rest."One final tear rolled down my cheek. It was blood. Koenma and Yusuke carried me to my room.my clothes were torn and the lace that held my talismans to my leg was broken. Ana went back to the arena to get them but they had disappeared. Ana was thinking ~`~`~`~How couldI have done that? I can't believe I did that to Nikore after all she's been through...I made her watch it again ~`~`~`~I stirred. Ana was broken from her train of thought. I was still calling out mother and father's names but it was softly not the way I had when I did during the battle.I turned over and grunted in pain. The next day was school Ana didn't see me at breakfast or during classes or dinner. She hoped I was okay. My head was hurting. I tried healing my self but I still hadn't regained any of my lost energy. I was walking around and Kurama was coming to talk to Koenma. My heart skipped a beat. It was strange. I felt weird around him. He turned and saw me.I tried to turn around and walk away briskly but my injuries would not allow it.I fell.He ran over to help me up.I said "I'm fine.Just...leave me be!!!!""Are you sure you're okay because your head is starting to bleed." "I'm fine!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"I was trying yell but I lost my voice so it was very small.I stayed in my room for a few weeks until I healed.But I couldn't use any of my attacks or spells.I wrote somemore talismons but they were no help.I soon got better and I was able to spar again with my sister.I was able to do any attacks that involved energy.Kurama was looking for me and since I was walking and I didn't limp he umed that I was feeling better.He walked up to me and asked"Why are you so cold all of the time?" " stopped abruptly and spun around."You want to know why I'm so cold?" "Yes,yes I would"said Kurama.I sighed."From what you've seen at my battle agaist my sister you should know."I replied coldly."Anyway you should stay out of my business.Those were my memories I was forced to watch and it's my own problem..."My voice trailed off." Well okay .I'm sorry to have bothered you"said Kurama in what sounded like an unsure tone. Before he turned around a tear trailed down my cheek.I knew he saw it.All of a sudden I had this strange feeling. I felt...attracted to the demon called Kurama.Is this what humans call...love... 


	3. Realization

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho or the quotes the show that I recklessly put in the fic.But, thankfully I do own my Bishie list. Kurama's P.O.V.   
  
"I'm still wondering why that girl, Nikore is locking away her feelings except for anger. It makes no sense. It's quite interesting "said Kurama even though he meant to think it to himself, he accidently said it out loud.  
Kuwabara said, "Maybe you can try to change her, you know, get her to unlock her feelings."  
"Kuwabara that's the most brilliant idea you've had all day!" Kurama exclaimed suddenly.  
" That's the only brilliant idea he's had in his entire, pathetic, sorry, mortal life," said Hiei. "So tell me, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?" he asked sarcastically.  
" Yeah it must be very interesting." Yusuke said joining in.  
"Now, now, don't asked the little idiot too many questions," said Shizuru failing to make an attempt to help her little idiot of a brother. "His brain might not be able to register it all." Everyone laughed. Even Kurama let out a small snicker but, .Hiei on the other hand was laughing like there was no tomorrow!! I would have to wait a few weeks to go and find Nikore's sister because I was very busy at the moment.  
  
Ana's P.O.V.  
  
It was a few weeks since I fought that battle with Nikore and the Spirit Detectives said they needed a little time to decide if we are right for the team. After what happened at the battle I don't blame them for taking a long time. I saw Kurama on his away to the portal to Spirit World. I had taken the chance of turning up on Earth and seeing what the human world was like. I caught up to him.  
"Hey! You're Kurama are you not?" I said.  
"Yes, I am." he replied. "I was on my way to find you after I did a few things. But they can wait. " Okay, I was on my way to the park." We went to the park and sat down on a bench. The park was deserted.  
"I was going to ask you about your sister," he said. "I was just wondering why she's the way she is." Kurama said.  
" Well....I guess I can tell you." I said. "It all started when our parents died. These people came to our house and started to attack. You see, our mother and father just walked out of our house to fight all they said to us was that they would not come back and that loved us. I was very young at the time so I don't remember much. But Nikore was old enough to remember everything. Every time I ask about mother and father Nikore always let's me curl up in her lap and I listen to stories. That is the only time that Nikore is not cold and mean.  
She loves telling stories about mother and father. I know because I see it in her eyes. They are very expressive and I can see passion and love. What I see the most in her eyes is a longing for our parents. I think she is trying to refuse the fact that she will never hear mother laugh or see father train her in combat and brag about how fast she was and how hard she punches and kicks and the levels of skill she was reaching in swordsmanship. Things like that make her upset and so she blocks out all her emotions except anger. And she tries to forget the memory of mother and father leaving and it made a strange effect on her. That's why she's the way she is now."  
"Thanks, said Kurama. "That's all I needed to know." Kurama told Koenma the story he just heard. " Koenma", Kurama said. "I think I know how to make it so that she will be the way she was before her parents died... 


	4. Nightmares and News

Chapter 4  
  
.Disclaimer:I only own my self.

"Koenma,"Kurama said."I think that Nikore needs to know that more than one person cares about her and she doesn't need to hold a grudge against everyone."

"That just might be the solution!"Koenma stated.

Ana's P.O.V.

I wonder where Nikore is.I need to find her; she's been gone for a while.I went down the hall to Nikore's room. Koenma gave us seperate rooms shortly after the fight between me and my sister. I rapped my fist on the door.

"Nikore." I called."Are you in there?" After a few minutes I walked in the room. It was a mess. I ran over to her."What's wrong?"I asked. Nikore was sleeping. But, she was having a nightmare. I carefully studied her face. She broke out into a cold sweat. Her breath quickened and I heard her murmer," Mother....Father...don't go!! Her hand were grasping the air like she was tring to grab something.

I rushed out Nikore's room and started to go to the nurse's office.She wasn't there.I went to Koenma's office.I didn't bother to knock first.

Hiei's P.O.V.

That girl burst into Koenma's office like one of Kurama's blood thirsty plants was after her."Koenma!"Ana yelled." Something's wrong with Nikore and the nurse isn't here!" Kurama immediately jumped up from his chair."What is her room number?"He demanded.I studdered."N-number 247."Kurama ran out of the room."Koenma,"I started."Where is the nurse?" "She's on her 30 minute break"He said."Of all times to be on a damn break!!"I said under my breath." "I need to go back to my sister now."I said suddenly.My eyes swept the room and stopped on Hiei.His eyes met mine.Such beautiful eyes.They look a lot like Nikore's.I could stare into Hiei's eyes forever.sighWait a minute,Nikore.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I kept running down the hall looking for the room." 243,244,245,246,ah room 247.I opened the door.The room was dark.I heard faint moaning sounds.The moans continued and stopped. Then the room was silent.It was the loudest silence I had ever heard.Nikore broke out in sobs that seemed that they would never stop.I went over to her. I sat next to Nikore and her crying wasn't as histerical as before."Nikore",I said."What's wrong?" Her tears turned into blood. Just like her battle with Ana. Nikore began to make noises as if she was in pain. Then she woke up. She took one look at me and started to scream. Nikore was holding on the her head. I think she was having a massive headache or something.

Ana's P.O.V.

I heard Nikore's voice and ran faster to her room. I opened up the door and there she was, clutching her head, screaming in pain. Kurama touched her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Why was she screaming? I bet Kurama had something to do with it! I ran over to my sister. " What did you do to her?" I demanded.

" N-no-nothing," he stuttered. " She just started to scream! I swear."

" Yeah right. Stay away from my sister. She's been through enough as it is. We don't need you interfering." I told him coldly.

I carried Nikore to my room and slammed the door shut. I calmed her down until the nurse came back. Nikore spent the next few days in the nurses office.

Normal P.O.V.

In Koemna's Office

"Have you all come to a decision about Nikore and Ana?" questioned Koemna.

Yusuke stepped forward. " Yeah, They're in!"

" I'm sure they will be delighted."

" Two hot girls are gonna be on our team! YES!" celebrated Kuwabara.

" I guess we should go tell them now?" suggested Hiei.

The Spirit Detectives went to find Nikore and Ana to tell them that they are officially spirit detectives.

The two sisters were outside having a converation.

" Hey girls, guess what? Now you're Spirit Detectives." said Koemna.

Yusuke told them they have to get a human form. Koemna showed everyone a part of the forest where they would be alone. "Are you ready to receive your human bodies?" Koemna asked.


End file.
